


Erotyczne fantazje 39

by kiki345



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Wax Play
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki345/pseuds/kiki345





	Erotyczne fantazje 39

Ruby wzięła jedną ze świec i usiadła obok leżącej i przykutej do łóżka Weiss. Przychyliła lekko świecę nad brzuchem dziedziczki. Dreszcz przyjemności dotknął Weiss kiedy rozgrzany wosk kapał na jej wrażliwą skórę.

Węzły zacisnęły się mocniej, kiedy zaczęła się wić z rozkoszy. Kolejne krople spadały bez ostrzeżenia. Weiss czuła jak skroplowany ogień doprowadza ja do szaleństwa rozkoszy.

Ruby powoli poruszała świecą, zostawiając na skórze swojej liderki kolejne plamy wosku. Wosk kapał i kapał, kropla po kropli. Weiss w końcu nie wytrzymała tych tortur i doszła z przyjemności, które wypełniło jej całe ciało.


End file.
